


После Эдема

by juster4



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juster4/pseuds/juster4
Summary: Описание:Как развивались отношения двух агентов ада и рая в самом начале, до появления " договоренности".Стеб, юмор, зачатки романтики.





	После Эдема

\- Кроули? У меня есть новое задание для вас.  
\- Слава Сатане. Я готов.  
\- Мы слышали, что у вас появился конкурент.  
\- Сэр? Конкурент? У меня? Невозможно.  
\- Небо не собирается отставать от нас, и послало на землю агента. Правда, с некоторым опозданием. Кстати, вы с ним знакомы. 

(Если Кроули и был удивлен при виде разнарядки, то покерфейс выдерживает профессионально)

\- Кого? Не имею не малейшего представления.  
\- Ангел.  
\- Пфф. У них облака в голове и перья в заднице.  
\- Его зовут Азирафаэль. И Мы боимся, что это будет проблемой.

\- Пффф. Сэр, простите, что я так говорю. Но Ангел - это детские игры. Развоплотить его будет еще проще, чем отобрать у ребенка конфетку.

\- Вы правы. Все они - наивные идиоты.  
\- Полные, сэр.  
\- Мне нравится ваш настрой, Кроули! Не подведите меня.  
\- Слава Сатане.  
\- Удачи, Кроули.

***  
\- Кроули? Что вы тут делаете?  
Удивленно:  
\- Чертов мерзавец! Мне немедленно нужно новое тело.  
\- Что же произошло? Несчастный случай?  
\- Ангел…Сэр.  
\- Кроули?  
\- Новичкам везет.  
\- Получите свое новое тело. 

***

\- КРОУЛИ? Что вы ОПЯТЬ тут делаете?!  
\- Сэр, он нечестно играет.  
\- Нечестно? Он - Ангел. Он не может играть нечестно.  
\- Он это делает, сэр.  
\- Вы говорили, что он идиот.  
\- Полный, сэр. И мудак, к тому же…  
\- Вы уверяли меня, что развоплотите этого Ангела еще на той неделе! Прошло два месяца. И это уже второе тело, которое я выдаю вам в обход бухгалтерии.  
\- Я достану этого сукина сына...  
\- Искренне надеюсь. Возвращайтесь на Землю, и не посрамите честь Ада.

***  
\- КРОУЛИ?!  
\- Сэр, это случайность!  
\- Третья подряд? А знаете, этот новичок начинает мне нравиться. Если он развоплотит вас еще раз, думаю, надо поговорить о его немедленном искушении и срочном зачислении к нам на службу.  
Рычание:  
\- Я убью его.  
\- Мы очень на это надеемся...

***  
\- Азирафаэль, Мы гордимся вашими достижениями!  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
\- А что до этого демона…  
\- Демоны самоуверенные выскочки. С ним не будет абсолютно никаких проблем.  
\- Рад сообщить, Азирафаэль – вы представлены к награде. Держите Небесную Медаль.  
\- Сэр, я не заслуживаю.  
\- Вы заслуживаете гораздо большего! Слава Создателю. Идите! Накажите порок и истребите зло.  
\- Да, сэр.

***

\- Азирафаэль, что вы тут делаете?  
\- Это случайность, сэр.  
\- Вы же говорили, что демоны - высокомерные выскочки и проблем с ними не будет?  
\- Ну… видимо я был несколько самоуверен. Это больше не повторится, сэр.  
\- Самоуверенность и гордыня - грех. Верните медаль.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Идите и накажите его.  
\- Я сделаю это - получше перехватывает меч. - С удовольствием, сэр. Слава Небесам.

***

\- Кроули, вы же говорили, что победить посланца неба будет легко.  
\- Видимо, я недооценивал его.

***  
\- Азирафель, вы утверждали, что победить посланца Ада будет крайне легко, и что вы в конце месяца представите отчет о его досрочном возвращении в ад – навсегда.  
\- Видимо, я был не прав, сэр. Я недооценил его! Он не настолько плох, как мне представлялось…  
***

Монологи у зеркала:  
***  
\- Вы Змей… Вы искуситель.  
\- Я Змей. Я искуситель. Я смогу…  
Давай. Ты злобный демон, ты сможешь!!!  
***

\- Я Ангел, о… дорогой. Я смогу. Надо просто найти его слабые стороны.  
***  
\- Давай, ты же взрослый демон…  
***  
\- Давай, же… Ты половозрелый ангел.  
***  
\- Ты справишься!!! Давай, иди и достань ублюдка!  
***  
\- Иди и... О, Боже! Это иногда слишком сложно!

***

\- О, Господи!

**  
\- О, Сатана…  
**

\- Кроули.

\- Ангел!

( звуки битвы, грохот на заднем плане мычание коровы).

\- Сукин сын.

\- Выражайтесь прилично, мой дорогой! 

***  
\- Отлично, ребята, у нас двойное развоплощение! Тащите сюда попкорн.  
\- Взаимозачет, я думаю…  
\- Согласен.  
\- Кто ставил на двойное развоплощение? Получите выигрыш.  
\- Так ты же и ставил, Сэм.  
\- Нет, я ставил, что Ангел достанет его, когда он сжег ту библиотеку. На А.. называлась!  
\- Ты идиот, Сэм! Это было понятно с самого начала. Что он убьет его. Вопрос в том, каким образом. Сожжет, отрубит голову или заставит восстанавливать библиотеку из пепла и склеивать все по листочку…  
\- Бррр… Этот Ангел – извращенец!  
\- О, еще какой! Отличный парень, кстати. Мы тут всем офисом за него болеем!  
\- За ВРАГА????  
\- Отстань, Сэм. Он - классный!

***  
\- Эй, ребята? Кто ставил на то, что Демон искусит его к этой пятнице?  
\- Мы ставили, Габриэль!  
\- И…  
\- Этого заносчивого выскочку уже давно надо было отправить в полевые условия. Вот пусть теперь потеет и разводит теории о Добре и Зле. И о невозможности искушения - в компании настоящего демона. Если не озаботится поясом верности, не дотянет и до пятницы – упадет к среде.  
\- Вы что, с ума посходили? У вас вместо голов - подушки с перьями! Вы всерьез ставите на то, что Демон приведет нашего брата к греху?!  
\- Габриэль, прости нас!  
\- Простить, серьезно? Как вы могли?  
\- Нам так стыдно, Габриэль! Азирафаэль брат наш и …  
\- Верно. Верно. Я вижу, что ваше раскаянье искренне... Мммм. И какие нынче ставки?  
\- Сто к одному - что к этой пятнице втянет его в грех чревоугодия и пьянства. И вполне возможно, склонит к содомии.  
\- Этого чопорного выскочку? Давно пора. Я участвую! Он скептически отзывался о качестве моего нимба. Вот теперь пусть демон всыплет ему по полной программе!  
Как зовут, кстати, этого храброго парня?  
\- Кравлик… Кровель… нет, не припомню.  
\- Вот что я скажу - отличный парень этот Кравлик!

***

\- Все, я сдаюсь. Я больше не могу! После 10 развоплощений у меня просто опускаются руки. Эту душу уже не спасти! Требую перевода!

***

\- Сэр, я сдаюсь. Он сделал меня.. после 567 последних развоплощений. Я не буду заполнять эти бумаги! Я не помню, какой рукой он карал меня - правой или левой, я был уже к тому моменту в отключке. Не давайте мне новое тело. Он убьет меня. Я не пойду туда, у меня очень хрупкая конструкция.

***  
\- Азирафаэль, соберитесь, вам надо отправляться на Землю.

\- Нет!! Не хочу иметь ничего общего ни с людьми, ни с этим чертовым демоном. Это невозможно. Это просто невозможно.  
\- Возьмите себя в руки, Ангел. Это - ваша работа.  
\- Посмотрите! Я сломал ноготь! Испортил маникюр! В конце концов - сколько можно? Это бессмысленно! А его непочтительное отношение… Его шуточки! 

***  
\- Демон, тащите свою задницу обратно на Землю и покарайте этот комок перьев!

\- Нет! Это унизительно! Вы бы слышали, что он мне говорит! А эта его святость и сияние? И эти потрясающие серо-голубые глаза? Взглянет, так что дрожь пробирает! Когда он смотрит на меня, сэр, я забываю, что делаю. Это какая-то специфическая ангельская хрень, что-то вроде аллергии, только хуже. И я не хочу еще раз почувствовать это на своей шкуре!

***  
\- А его чертово шипение? Он специально это делает, когда я читаю или стою к нему спиной!! Ему, видите ли, нравится, когда я каждый раз подпрыгиваю от неожиданности,  
на его «Угадай Кто!!». Какой посланник неба согласится это терпеть?

***  
\- А эти его мерзкие подколы? Он называет меня, экс-Змея Эдема, «дорогой». – Демон застонал. - Прямо так и говорит! «Дорогой мой мальчик»! Мальчик! Мне! Уверен, это он назло. Слушайте, какой нормальный демон будет терпеть это? Сэр, поставьте себя на мое место…

***  
\- Кто ведет по развоплощениям?

\- Ангел.

\- А кто по искушениям?

\- Кроули, естественно.

\- Чем они там занимаются? У них там должна быть смертельная битва. Прямо сейчас. Чем они там заняты?  
\- Напиваются.  
\- Что?  
\- Они пришли к выводу, что всё бессмысленно. Силы равны. А бюрократия обоих сторон - Страшна и Бесконечна. Так что они напиваются.  
\- Какое падение нравов, какой кошмар - и это наши лучшие агенты!  
\- А кстати, хорошая мысль. Не хотите?  
\- С удовольствием. Я вам остался должен еще с прошлого раза.  
\- Точно. Сколько можно их пасти. Сами как-нибудь разберутся.  
\- Я совершенно с вами согласен.  
\- Идемте…  
\- Кстати, обратите внимание.  
\- О…  
\- Довольно неожиданно. Хотя после того, как демон заикнулся, что «у него потрясающие серо-голубые глаза», я не слишком удивлен.

Кто там ставил на содомию?


End file.
